Are You Friends Yet?
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot]Remus entered the Common Room to find Sirius and James glaring at each other. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead. He wasn't surprised though, he expected worse. [1st year, Marauders' era]


**Title: Are You Friends Yet?  
****Category: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era  
****Genre: General/ Humor  
****Rated: G**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

'YOU STUPID, SPOILT BRAT!'

Remus Lupin groaned burying his face under his pillow. It was 7:00am and those two were at it again. James Potter and Sirius Black had been arguing ever since they met on the train during their way to Hogwarts. _I wouldn't be surprised if the older students slept with the silencing charm on, _the sandy brown-haired eleven-year-old thought.

'YOU'RE CALLING ME A SPOILT BRAT, MONEYBAG?' Sirius yelled back at James, dodging the pillow he threw. 'YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO RECEIVED A HOWLER FROM HOME FOR BEING SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! I'M LUCKY NOT TO HAVE BEEN DISOWNED!'

'Boo-hoo, your need,' James scoffed, his voice thankfully quieter. 'You're a high society prat, walking around like you own the place!'

'_Moi_?' Sirius gasped mockingly. 'At least I'm not a pig-headed show-off, always ruffling my already messed-up hair to make it look "cool."'

James' eyes hazel eyes flashed behind his glasses. 'Don't mock the Potter hair.'

Sirius smirked, his gray eyes twinkling, 'well touché.'

The two growled at each other before leaving the first year boys' dorm.

Remus groggily got up. He was friends with both of them, placing him in a tight position during their fights. He honestly thought those two could become good friends if they'd just shut up for a minute. He stared at the lump figure of the fourth boy in their dorm, Peter Pettigrew. Lucky guy; he could sleep through an earthquake.

Dragging himself to the dorm washroom, Remus conjured up a plan.

000

The Common Room was empty except for two dark-haired boys glaring at each other. One had wild, untamed hair and the other had neat, longish hair with a hint of elegance. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

Remus walked in, what he saw was no surprise. He was expecting it when he told them both to meet him in the Common Room. Actually, what he found was way better than he expected.

'Remus,' Sirius turned as soon as he saw him enter. 'What is _he_ doing here?'

'This is my Common Room, just as much as yours,' James rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, the question should be: what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be with those stinking Slytherins?'

Sirius let out a bark-like laughter, 'I'll have you know, I hate them.'

'Shut up, both of you,' Remus snapped. It was the first time they ever heard him sound angry. Remus stretched his arms, calming down. 'We're going to play a game.'

James raised an eyebrow. 'What kind of game?' Sirius asked suspiciously.

'The Favourite Game,' Remus replied then gave an example. 'Like, I say book and both of you yell out your favourite book at the same time.'

Sirius and James stood up and faced each other. Remus was standing by them, 'okay, ready?'

They nodded.

'Colour?'

'Blue!'

'Time?'

'Day!'

'Pass-time?'

'Pranks!'

'Dessert?'

'Cake!'

'Quidditch Team?'

'Montrose Magpies!'

'Position?'

'Beater/ Chaser!'

'Well, that's it,' Remus sighed with a shrug, 'I can't think of anymore.'

Sirius scoffed and left for another corner of the Common Room.

'So?' Remus tried to get James to say something.

'I still don't like him,' he answered simply. Remus let out a growl of frustration and dragged Sirius back to their game position.

'Why don't you two like each other?' He asked irritated, 'as friends I mean.'

'Because,' Sirius replied. He didn't need to give an explanation!

'I just don't,' James crossed his arm. 'I mean you can still be friends with both of us.'

'Argh!' Remus kicked the couch. 'I'm losing sleep because of your constant yelling! Neither of you are leaving until we resolve this!'

'He thinks Beaters are better then Chasers!' James pointed accusingly.

Remus pushed James' hand down. 'No… he's favourite _position_ is Beater.'

'Well,' Sirius tried to think of something, 'he thinks stags are cooler then dogs!'

Remus' mouth was in a perfect 'o' shape as the two walked away. Like _that_ was a good excuse. It was obvious the two didn't like each other because of family differences. He had a plan though. It was time to take drastic actions!

000

'AAAAAAHHHHHH!' James screamed looking at the mirror in their dorm. It was Saturday and the dorm was empty, well except for Peter, but he was always sleeping. James gave out a whimper. His hair, his beautiful, wild and untamed, dark hair was… in rainbow colours! 'BLACK!' he growled.

'SHUT UP!' a muffled voice came from the washroom. 'It wasn't me!' The door slowly opened to reveal Sirius. His shiny, dark hair was silver and emerald. 'I hate Slytherin colours.'

'It does bring out your eyes,' James said cheekily.

'Why thank you,' Sirius played along, 'but if it wasn't you and it wasn't me… then who?'

Realization struck the two slowly, 'REMUS!'

The two faced each other and nodded. Quickly getting dressed they dashed out together to hunt down their brown-haired friend. If they were going to be humiliated, he was going to be humiliated with them.

000

'And that was how your father and godfather became the best of friends,' concluded Remus. He was telling a story to baby Harry on his first ever Christmas.

'Goo goo, ga ga,' Harry giggled playing with the werewolf's fingers. Remus looked around the living room at Godric's Hollow. Lily, the beautiful redhead James married, was in the kitchen making a special Christmas dinner. James and Sirius were debating about something, most likely Quidditch. Peter, well Peter was … sleeping.

Remus sighed. Yep, they had come a long way since their first year. 'Ew,' Harry had squirted milk from his bottle all over Remus' face.


End file.
